


Patience is A Virtue

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Series: Science Bros Week 2017 Prompt Challenge [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: At the end of Iron Man 3, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce is Dramatic, M/M, Pepper is worried, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Science Bros Week 2017, Sciencebrosweek2017, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: With a hand pushing through his damp hair, Bruce sat down to keep his legs from shaking as bad. It was fine. The best doctors around were back there. Nothing is going to go wrong.Science Bros Week 2017 Prompt Challenge. Prompt: Pending.





	Patience is A Virtue

**Pending**

 

Bruce was a patient man. You had to be when you lived the kind of life he did.

He paced the Stark white (literally) medical facility, frustration in every step. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could wait. At one point Pepper had tried to speak to him, calm his down slightly, but Bruce had forced her away, declaring that he  _ ‘Fine’. _

He was not in fact fine.

But until he knew 100% that Tony was okay, he refused to think about himself. If the situation was reversed, he knew Tony would be the same way. That said, Bruce hypocritically forbid Tony from ever worrying about Bruce more than his own health. Now to tell him.

With  a hand pushing through his damp hair, Bruce sat down to keep his legs from shaking as bad.  _ It was fine. The best doctors around were back there. Nothing is going to go wrong. _

Someone sat beside him, but Bruce was too distracted to take notice. Unfortunately, they thought otherwise.

“Bruce. It’s been four hours. You need to eat something,” came Pepper’s demanding but worrying voice.

“M’ not hungry.”

“Tough shit, Banner. Get up and let’s go get something to eat, okay? Do you think Tony would want to know you’re acting like this? I know for damn sure you didn’t eat anything before he went in either.”

Bruce blinked, surprised Rhodey was beating on him as well now. Though they exchanged nothing but pleasantries, the two didn’t have the best relationship. After all, Rhodes was a military officer. And Bruce was… well. Military usually meant bad things for him.

“It’s not- I’m fine guys. Seriously. I had a snickers on the way over. Can we just- Can I be alone, please?”

“ _ Robert Bruce Banner _ , you-”

“Don’t worry about this, Pep. I got it.”

Bruce rolled his eyes, aggravated, but imagine his surprise when suddenly his arm was being pulled up by a strong hand, and dragged out of the waiting room. “Come on, Dr. Banner. We don’t need to stress her out anymore.”

Bruce ripped his arm from the man’s grip, surprising the hell out of Rhodes with his unexpected strength. “Don’t. Touch me,” Bruce growled, low beneath his voice. His skin pricked from where the other man had touched him. Rhodes raised an eyebrow at him, a equally as quiet, “Are we about to have a problem here, Dr. Banner?”

With a frustrated sigh, Bruce shook his head, covering his eyes. He could feel the stress and irritation and frustration and  _ anger  _ welling in his chest, reaching his limit of patience. “No. Just- Just give me a minute.” Bruce gave another irritated huff, walking to a corner of the room. He pressed his forehead to the wall and breathed deeply and slowly, feeling his heart rate slow back to his regular pace, if a bit faster than the average person’s. The anger was still there, the worry and distress over what was happening to Tony rolling sickly in his gut, but at least the anger was subsided for a little while more.

With a final exhale of breath, Bruce pulled away feeling the goosebumps on his arms prick and shiver. It was a good distraction from the tingle he still felt where Rhodes arm had been not two minutes before.

“Let’s go,” he says in a demanding, finalized sort of voice. Rhodes decides to pick his battles and shrugs, following Bruce out to the hall.

...Only then does Bruce realize he has no idea where a cafeteria would be in this building. After all this is a separate Stark Industries medical facility. Tony had refused to go to the one on Shield for obvious reasons.

Rhodes seems to realize his dilemma as Bruce hesitantly looks around, hoping for a clue. He chuckles and nods to the path to the left. “This way, Jolly green.” 

Bruce frowns at the name, unable to keep himself from biting out, “Don’t call me that.”

He winces. Bruce isn’t intending to be so cold with The man. After all, Tony spoke very highly of the man. Bruce could see that Rhodes was a good man he just… Years of internalized fear of the military combined with the stress of a loved one in the hospital sent Bruce spiraling to dark places that were difficult to escape from. Luckily years of dealing with Tony and his moods probably, Rhodes just rolled his eyes and continued to lead them through the complex halls.

Getting in thankfully short line, Bruce stared at the food with vacant eyes. He couldn’t concentrate long enough to determine what food to get. Rhodes took pity and loaded a tray up for both of them, nudging Bruce to an empty table with the tray, careful not to touch him and set the short fuse Bruce was obviously sporting off.

“Hey. Eat this.” Rhodes tossed a chicken sandwich in front of Bruce, but Bruce once again stared.

“M’ not eating that,” he muttered, all but glaring at the food.

“And why’s that. I don’t give a fuck if you’re not hungry, Banner. You’re eating something.”

Sighing, Bruce lowered his head into both of his hands, tugging slightly at his hair. He took calming breaths to hold the overwhelming feelings at bay. “M’ not- Tony wouldn’t have gotten me that.”

“Yeah, well tough shit. Tony is a little busy and I’m not getting yelled at by him for letting you destroy yourself. Eat.”

“M’ not-”

“Bruce. Eat the fucking sandwich.”

Bruce shook his head, pulling harder. “No!”

“Fucking-”

“I can’t eat that!”

“Why the fu-”

Bruce  _ growled _ Slamming his head down harshly before standing up, the chair flying back. “I’m fucking vegetarian!”

Rhodes stood up as well, unfazed by the sudden reaction. “How the fuck am I supposed to know that!?”

“Tony knows that!”

“Yeah well Tony’s not here right now!”

“You don’t think I fucking know that!?”

“Whatever, I don’t have time to babysit a grown ass man.” Rhodes turned to leave.

The anger boiling under the surface, Bruce was at a loss, now without an outlet for the dangerous emotion, He all but roared and threw the chair he had discarded across the room in a fit of rage. The cafeteria was silent, watching him react. Rhodes immediately turned back around, running back up to Banner.

“Hey! Okay. Let’s get you out of here.” He went to grab hold of Bruce’s arm, but Bruce saw the hand coming this time and jerked back with a frantic, “Don’t touch me!”

“Just- Just leave me alone! I-” But Rhodes cut him off, not touching but damn close as he walked Bruce back to be trapped against the wall.

“Bruce.”

The short command caught Bruce by surprise. Not many people called him by his preferred name, much less a member of the military. However his hands still trembled with the unbridled rage.

Snapping in Bruce’s face, Rhodes tried again with a slightly less demanding voice. “Bruce. Look at me, okay? I  _ need  _ you to look at me.”

Bruce forced himself to focus long enough to look, shaking slightly and breathing fast panicked breaths.

“Where are we?” He asked and with a shaky voice, Bruce replied, “Hospital,” trying desperately not to let the anger take hold again and shove Rhodes stupid face away from him and kick it across the fucking floor.

“Right. The Hospital. And what’ll happen if you lose control here?”

“I-” Bruce’s chest suddenly filled with dread.  _ What was he doing? _ Getting angry in the middle of a  _ Hospital? _ His breathing picked up more as Bruce pressed more against the wall, full body shivers trembling through him. “I  _ hurt someone.” _

“You Hurt  _ Tony, _ Bruce. So It’s very important that we  _ not do this here. _ ”

Swallowing breath after panicked breath, Bruce nodded, fighting not to dissociate. He could feel the stares suddenly, the hundreds of eyes on him. The cafeteria was only about half full, but it didn’t matter. Bruce could  _ feel  _ them. He’d almost just put them all in danger. Because of his carelessness. Because he let himself get too attached to the situation.

Rhodes was talking but it took a few attempts to focus on him.

“-uce. Okay? Can you hear me? What’s going on right now. You’re not responding.”

Bruce shook his head and quietly said, “Get- Get me out of here.” Eyes squeezed shut, Bruce tried to regulate his breathing. He forcibly shut his head down and took hold of the jacket sleeve hanging loosely on Rhodey’s arm, surprising the man. Rhodes didn’t question though and instead led the distressed man out of the cafe and after asking a nurse for a quiet room where Bruce could calm down, pulled him into an empty patient room. He had to pry Bruce’s clenched hands from the fabric of his shirt, forcing the man to sit down on the hard hospital bed. Bruce breathed in and out harshly as he fought against the waves of panic attacking him from all sides.

“Bruce? I need you to talk to me now, buddy. What’s going on? Is this a green thing? I don’t know how to help you.”

“It’s not- It’s-” Bruce struggled to find words with the insults in his head. He was _ stupid. _ He was  _ dangerous.  _ He shouldn’t be  _ trusted. _ His breathing remained quick as his eyes darted every which way, sometimes fluttering closed and others just staring vacantly at the wall.

“Is it an anxiety attack? Is that what’s happening right now? Nod yes or no for me Bruce. I need to know so I can help you.”

“P-Panic,” he finally got out, eyes clenching shut as his chest pounded. Bruce shook his head yes in short sporadic movements, trying to climb back further onto the bed.

“Does this happen often? What do you normally do to stop it?”

“D-doesn’t stop.  _ Never  _ st-stops. Tony, he-” At the mention of Tony, His chest tightened and the curses and insults doubled. Bruce let out a pained whine, pulling his legs up instinctively. He needed on the ground. He needed a corner to protect himself in. He needed  _ Tony. _

Rhodes squatted down in front of Bruce, obviously worried, despite not getting along with the man. “Tony what? How can I help you.”

Bruce shook, breathing shallowly into his knees. He tried to make sense of the words. It wasn’t Tony, no. But it was Tony’s friend. It was someone Tony trusted, so Bruce could trust him too. Tony couldn’t  help him. Because Tony wasn’t  _ here. Oh god. Tony isn’t here. Tony’s- _

“T-Talk! Please. He- He talks. Distracts. He-”

“You need a distraction?”

Bruce nodded, biting his lip hard enough to taste a very faint tang of copper.

It took roughly twenty minutes for Bruce to stop shaking. Another ten for his breathing to catch up with him. Rhodes’ mouth was dry and parched, tired from talking about anything and nothing for so long. But he did it anyways, wanting to help Bruce in any way.

Bruce would be lying if he said he was still fine, but… he was getting better at least.

Once his head was clear enough without the ever looming threat of a literal monster, Bruce took a shaky sigh, leaning against the wall he had at some point relocated to. “Thanks,” He said quietly, Rhodey immediately stopping mid tale, turning to where Bruce was huddled in a corner.

“Are you- Are you okay now?”

With a self deprecating laugh, Bruce shook his head. “I don’t know if ‘Okay’ is an accurate term. But… I’m not going to turn anytime soon, if that’s what you mean.”

Sitting on the floor across from the scientist, Rhodes frowned. “That’s not what I meant. But, good to know, I guess.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. What trig- uh. I mean. Does that happen often?”

Bruce shrugged, ignoring his half spoken question. “Sometimes. In the past… it was a lot more frequent. But Tony, he-” He breath hitched. Bruce closed his eyes, breathing through the word. The last thing he needed was to think about Tony right after calming down. 

“He helps keep you calm?” Rhodes tries, but with a dry laugh, Bruce shakes his head. “N-no. God no. He keeps me sane.” 

Rhodes laughed at that and relaxed slightly as Bruce smiled at the thought. “Whachu thinking about now? If I’m allowed to ask.”

Bruce flushed very slightly, but spoke anyways, needing the conversation to continue to bring him down. He felt exhausted and used and worn. He needed to have this calm interval after the stressful day he’d had.

“Uhm. Just the last time I had one this intense. Tony, he- uh. Well, it was when he first kissed me.”

“Woah- what? How long ago was that.”

Bruce wasn’t surprised by this reaction. Not many knew of their relationship. Bruce wanted to keep it low in case someone tried to use it against Tony, and Tony, well. He didn’t want anyone to hurt Bruce either. That brought a slightly brighter smile to him. “About two months ago? It really has been a while. The longest in years, possibly.”

“Hold on.” Rhodes was looking at Bruce confused. Bruce tensed, preparing himself for the barrage of personal questions he was about to be attacked with. “Are you telling me. That Tony only kissed you two months ago?”

“Uhm. ...Yes?”

“That asshole,” Rhodes said with a half laugh, half disbelieving tone.

“I-I don’t… What?”

“Tony, he- He’s going to kill me for telling you this, but, Tony has been raving about that for like eight months now. Like he’s made me talk to him over the phone for  _ hours _ and he only did two months ago? Oh my god! I am going to kick his ass.”

Bruce stared at Rhodes with confusion, tightening his arms around his legs slightly. “Wait so… you’re not mad?”

“What? No. Why would I be mad?”

“I don’t… Because I’m- I kissed your best friend? Isn’t that- I thought you didn’t like me not only because of the Other Guy, but also because I liked Tony.”

“What!? No! I don’t- ugh.” Rhodey rubbed his hand down his face, staring at Bruce with exasperation. “It’s not that I don’t like you. I just… My best friend is in love with you, man. And no offense, but you have a LOT going on. As does Tony. I told him to be careful, ya know? To be sure he wanted to be with you. He has enough on his plate. I wasn’t sure it was smart for him to mix his problems with yours.”

“That… makes sense. I sort of told him the same thing when he- when he kissed me.”

“Besides, I thought  _ you  _ hated me.”

“I don’t hate you!” Bruce interjected. Rhodes raised an eyebrow. “Okay, maybe I was a little harsh to you in the past…”

“A little?”

With a huff, Bruce rolled his eyes. “I don’t have the best relationship with the military, Okay? So excuse me if I didn’t jump into your ever waiting arms.”

“Well good to know you’re back to normal at least!”

“...Yeah. I guess.”

Rhodes scratched the back of his neck, looking between the floor and Bruce, suddenly acting nervous. Bruce too felt nerves arise as his anxiety picked up on the other man’s nerves. “And now? What do you think of me.”

“Well. You didn’t run screaming when I shouted. So there’s that.” Bruce sighed, pushing his glasses up slightly. They were dirty and smudged, but he couldn’t find it in him to care at the moment. “I… I guess you’re alright. Assuming you won’t turn me in to Ross anytime soon. Or sell mine and Tony’s personal lives to the media.”

“Ross is a prick. Completely different division, man. And of course I wouldn’t do that. Tony’s my best friend. And… If he trusts you, then I guess I don’t really have a choice, either. Do I?”

“You always have a choice.”

With an amused grin, Rhodes stood up, ignoring the popping in his knees, and extended a hand down to Bruce. “We’ve been gone for awhile. Want to go check in on lover boy?”

A spike of fear shot up his spine, but as Bruce reached for the offered hand, He swallowed down that fear, letting Rhodes pull him up. “Do you… Do you think he’s okay?” Bruce asked, his voice only trembling slightly.

Nodding in the direction of the door, Rhodes smiled. “I’m sure he’s more than fine. Let’s go meet up with Pepper, okay? She’s probably freaking out thinking we killed each other.”

It only took a few minutes to reach the waiting room once more. Bruce stomach growled as they entered, a frantic Pepper turning towards them.

“What happened to you two!? Why are- did you even eat? Jesus Bruce, you look terrible, what happened!”

“I-”

But Rhodes cut him off, with a hand on Pepper’s shoulder. “Pepper, we’re fine. Bruce just had a little moment and needed some time to calm down, okay? What’s going on with Tony. Any news?”

Pepper frowned shaking her head. “No. A nurse came by earlier saying they should be done soon, but no one has actually told me anything.”

As if on cue, a nurse came in with clipboard, not looking down at it but instead a the mostly empty waiting room. “Mr. Stark?”

Bruce was slow to react but as Pepper and Rhodey made their way over, Bruce snapped into gear, following behind.

The nurse smiled comfortingly(?) to Pepper. “You must be Pepper Potts. And is this the rest of your group?”

Pepper nodded, a bit impatiently, glancing to Bruce and Rhodes. “Yes, This is Dr. Bruce Banner and Lut. Col. Rhodes.”

“Oh Dr. Banner! Tony’s been asking for you.”

Bruce felt his chest freeze as the nurse spoke. He pushed forward uncharacteristically, knocking Rhodes to the side. “So he’s okay!?”

“Yes sir. Mr. Stark only left surgery twenty minutes ago, but he’s already waking. The surgery went perfectly with no complications. Mr. Stark no longer has any remaining shrapnel in his chest and the Arc reactor has been removed. Though the surgeon is currently sterilizing it, we will have it brought to Stark's room per his request.”

“But he’s okay,” Bruce repeated, hands starting to very slightly shake. Rhodes started to place a hand on Bruce to calm him but held back.

“Yes, Dr. Banner. Tony is perfectly healthy now. He’s awake and is ready to see visitors, though I have to limit it to one person at a time for now until we move him to a bigger room. He’s a little loopy on the medication still, but He is asking for you, Dr. Banner. Would you like me take you back there?”

Bruce glanced back at Rhodes and Pepper. “You guys don’t mind?”

Both shook their heads, and Bruce was already walking towards the doors leading to the rooms before they had a chance to actually speak.

Bruce was a patient man. But sometimes it was a little harder to keep his cool than others.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one mostly at work lmao so If anything is wrong, just hmu and let me know? Hope it's as good as it sounded while I was writing it! For the Science Bros week 2017 <3


End file.
